


you & me

by sanhasbinu



Series: Winter Dream [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, i love binu, yeah I wrote it and realized that there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhasbinu/pseuds/sanhasbinu
Summary: There were moments when Eunwoo wanted to give in. The way Bin made him feel, at times it made him feel like forever could be a possibility.





	you & me

**Author's Note:**

> a prequel to cotton candy.

The very first time he met Bin, it was spring. It was one of those days when there was a light breeze, the sun shone brilliantly, and one could just smell earth in the air. Eunwoo never took walks but that day, he felt like a walk.

The very moment he first set eyes on Bin, time stopped. It was one of those scenes where everything seemed to move in slow motion, background blurred, the image of that one particular individual crystal clear. Eunwoo always thought that romance films overexaggerated the concept of love at first sight but that day, Bin was crystal.

The first words that Eunwoo managed to blurt out to Bin in that moment made him want to die.

_You're... you're beautiful._

The smoldering look on Bin's face made Eunwoo burn a deep scarlet and all he really wanted to do in that moment was hide himself away in a cold shower for the rest of his life. It was the first time he'd ever felt that way. The both of them were so awkward that spring day, but it was the best kind of awkward. Everything became sweet.

 

The very first time they went on a date, it rained. It was one of those days when the world seemed lifeless, plain and grey. Eunwoo didn't mind, it gave him an excuse to cuddle up close to Bin under the tiny umbrella they were sharing as they strolled down the street. Bin was always warm. 

_Hyung, wanna know something?_

It was unorthodox, but sometimes Bin'd call him hyung, other times by his name. Either way, Eunwoo's heart skipped a beat every time Moonbin said it. He loved the way Bin said his name. 

_Eunwoo._

_Yes?_

_You remind me of a sunflower._

_Why?_

_Because you're my light._

The very moment those words escaped Bin's mouth, it was dreadful. He probably didn't mean that much by it but it was dreadful nonetheless. Eunwoo wanted so badly to turn his thoughts off and blindly follow his heart but he knew himself too well to just let go. He was dark on the inside and he knew it, thus it was that very moment when he decided he could never be good for Bin. That spring day, it was cold. 

 

The time they went to see the cherry blossoms together, the falling petals made Bin's persona shine even more brilliantly than it usually did. Eunwoo wanted so desperately to just fall into that warmth. But he was dark, and he was afraid. 

_Let's go!_

The blindingly innocent grin spread across Bin's lips made Eunwoo want to throw everything away and just elope with the boy.

_Go where?_

_To the path over there, the flower road just ahead. It's like scenery from a fairy-tale! Hyung, let's write our own story there._

When Eunwoo hesitated, Bin grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. Their fingers entertained with all the closeness in the world like a perfect fit, and for a moment Eunwoo felt like forever could be a possibility. He wanted it, and he wanted it badly. 

For once he ignored the uncomfortable tugging in his chest and just went with it.

 

The first time he got angry in front of Bin, it was night. Eunwoo had always been the one administering comfort but in this moment, their roles swapped. He hated getting upset in front of people but he was just so tired that night, internally angry, and simply burnt out. His heart felt violently wrinkled. 

_It's going to be okay._

These were words he'd always used to comfort Bin, but he never understood the power they held until he heard them whispered into his own ear. It calmed his heart immediately. 

Somewhere though, in the back of his mind, he knew.  

It wasn't going to be like this forever, because it couldn't. 

No, shut up. He screamed at himself internally, frantically trying to build some sort of barrier against these terrible thoughts that kept tearing at him from the inside. Eunwoo forced an external smile and mumbled a word of thanks to Bin, letting the boy know that his attempt at comfort was appreciated. Bin nodded and nuzzled into the crook of Eunwoo's neck, warm breath and soft lips tickling the skin there. His weight was heavy and solid and _there_ over Eunwoo's chest but all Eunwoo could think about was glass. 

_Hyung?_

_Yes._

_It's you and me, you and me forever right?_

 

One step, two steps, then three steps forward. 

That's all it would have taken, but he hated himself for not even being able to do just that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a third and final part, to the lyrics of again.  
> it would complete the winter dream series :)  
> thank you for reading<3


End file.
